How To Save a Spy
by AJLissyElla
Summary: Morgan Alyssa Goode was born into a spy family. And so it's only right that she is one too; one of the best young spies in the world. However, when her parents suddenly go missing, she must put her good talent to use with the help of her best friends and brothers. Will she find them in time or will she be too late?
1. Chapter 1- Home

_**Hi guys, absolutely love the Gallagher girls and so decided to write my own story for the future of Cammie and Zach's children so here you go.**_

 _ **Oh and P.S...**_

 _ **I own nothing you recognize as canon. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Home.

That's all I could see as I stared intently out of the car window. My eyes wide in awe of the home I've known so long as the gravel underneath crunched with pressure. The familiar sound made me more anxious to jump out and leap through the doors and fall onto my bed. Just collapse into the softness of my mattress and covered in a blanket of clouds (most commonly known as my duvet).

Soon I was being pulled up the driveway past the perfectly trimmed hedges and immaculate grass bordering the pathway. Everything was perfect. Everything was beautiful. Everything seemed as it was when I left.

To most the exterior of the Gallagher Academy is intimidating; overwhelming. The flawless grounds serve as a disguise, a wall to cause the rest of the world to never find the thought of stepping within our grounds. Our home. Because if they did they might uncover the secrets hidden deep beneath our floors within caverns unknown even to its occupants until a certain age. Until clearance allows them to roam through its past and then to create its future.

To me though it's warm, cosy and welcoming. I've always felt welcome no matter what; always felt that I belonged. My most memorable memories were made within the walls which seem to outstretch towards the sky, reflecting all of its pupil's ambitions to soar high into the clouds and achieve the best.

Some memories were of achievements within classes, like when I managed to crack my first-code in just under 45 secs (though since then have scored it down to under 15 secs), but many memories involve things like when me and my roommates spent the evening uncovering 7 hidden passageways (in 1 hr) only for Ella to fall through a crack in the ground and spent the rest of it trying (and ultimately failing) to retrieve her. In the end we had to travel through several other secret passageways to reach her and managed to reach our bedroom 3 hrs after. Another includes when Alexis laughed so hard from both me and Ella falling over each other and landing in a heap on the floor that she decided to spray us with her lemonade rather than try and accomplish the art of swallowing it. Whenever I think of those memories I laugh now or just fill with joy at the memories created in our home.

I could faintly hear my family talking in the background, and was soon pulled from my thoughts by "Morgan" and snapped back into reality by the sound of my own name.

"Um?" I replied, my English obviously not being able to comprehend in my brain. "Sorry what did you say?" With much better comprehension; aiming it towards my brother.

"Just wandering if you were still with us, or if you'd prefer to stay in Morganville?" My older brother Jamie asked me in his normal sarcastic tone.

"Well everything in Morganville is a ray of sunshine, much better than Jamie land where I'm sure there's not one bit of happiness in sight!"

"No there isn't because there's this one place which hogs everything..."

"Really."

"Really." And that ended our little rant.

"So Carter how was New York?" I asked, trying to bring back some happiness.

"Ok-but awfully busy; though I probably prefer it that way. Did you know it's really easy to lose someone in the overly crowded streets of New York?" My brother Carter answered, with a very serious expression mustered over his face.

"Never would have guessed it."

"And it's terribly funny when they think that they've lost you and so decide to attack... That dude never should have done a warning grunt, or he might not off landed flat on the floor a second later."

"Hm." And then he gave us his cheeky smile, that I knew too well from the many times he'd pranked both me and Jamie. All that we'd see when we face planted the floor would be his mischievous smile grinning down at us, and his mind ticking with the possibilities he could perform next time. From now on we are always aware and extra careful travelling around anywhere with him because you never knew when you might be bombarded with the unexpected, (though it did help prepare me for life- always be on the lookout).

"Well for a vacation _I_ personally adore anywhere with a beach, as it allows me to not feel confined within the institute: _that is a prison_." Jamie presented.

"It's not a prison." My father jumped in.

"Well it's not exactly a palace like this place is it?"

"It's not a prison though. The outside may appear that way to guard people away, but the inside has turned to at least somewhere remotely comfortable."

"Fine. It's not that bad. But I don't like being locked up anywhere; I like the option to be able to run. _I like options."_

Eventually the fight seemed to simmer down as suddenly, the limo, that I had been sleeping in for most of my journey (bad car sickness), had pulled up to my home and we all looked up in amazement at the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. I was filled with a sudden buzz of excitement that I made me feel like I could almost burst into an explosion of happiness. The buzz of my family had droned into the background, a haze to me as all I could focus on was the magnificent, colonial, elegant building standing proudly before me as a good host does, inviting its long gone students back into its world.

As soon as my driver opened the glistening black limo door I was out like a lightning flash, racing up the gleaming polished stairs to the grand doors that seemed to radiate sophistication.

I was finally Home.


	2. Chapter 2- Night Sky

**_Hi guys, here it is the second chapter of How to Save a Spy, hope you enjoy it..._**

 ** _P.S I don't own anything you recognize as canon (that belongs to Ally Carter)..._**

* * *

I suddenly spun around as I heard an almighty uproar from behind and was greeted by both my parents and brothers arguing. All I heard were snippets like "I just want to go in and rest!" from Jamie and "No. First you will help take the luggage in." from my Mom. Then Carter pitched in with "When can we eat? I'm hungry! We haven't eaten since that stop in Washington, and even then it was a horrible greasy burger that didn't even taste like real meat!" My Dad then gave them all a stern look which made everyone (even Jamie who normally can never shut up) stop arguing as all you ever see is his usual smirk crossed over his face, and his emerald eyes glistening with amusement at something our Mom had normally done (like fallen over thin air, even though she'd just nailed the flip over his oncoming attack) or when Jamie and me have landed in a heap of limbs on the floor, thanks to our brother's well thought out plan of pranking us. Now though they just cut daggers through us all, as if they were hypnotizing us into being peaceful, calm children who did nothing wrong, (which was never the case). He then somehow willed us to start unloading the trunk of the limo, emptying it of our collection of items we'd hauled over this long journey, and was like Mount Everest, though seemed to be aiming to out-peak it.

All of a sudden I saw my brother, out the corner of my eye, slip slightly with the several boxes he was trying to carry up the stone steps and rushed to his rescue before the box he was holding met an unfortunate fate on the concrete floor. All I could stare at was the box quickly sliding towards the ground; gravity pulling it down towards the centre of the earth; its own home. Luckily, I managed to succeed in reaching the box just before its content of many books spilled out onto the concrete floor; several leather bound journals full of many reports from past investigations, some of which I couldn't wait to rake through in some later hours when I'd grown tired of pacing the hallways and found several more passageways located within the academy.

"Thanks." Carter admitted to me, though it was accompanied by a thankful smile.

I replied back brightly with "No problem, though to repay me, no more pranks!" I was so hopeful, that he might actually agree.

"Maybe... maximum of 2 weeks, minimum of 2 days." The added, "Depending on how generous I feel and how creative I become." Oh well, it was worth a shot.

He walked away back towards the vehicle that held all of our belongings and after a moment I joined him. The others had already reached the school with there clumps of belongings, and Carter immediately picked up the closest boxes to him and then raced of to join them. I collected some more boxes, all full of my own personal items, and then turned back to face the wide, elaborate doors of our school; effortlessly carrying them up the elegant steps and through the grand double doors head first into the many hidden secrets within the Gallagher Academy.

As soon as I entered the school, I could instantly feel a sudden presence pass over me, as if I'd just stepped through an invisible wall that I'd aimlessly just scurried into and welcomed into the enormous hall of the Gallagher Academy. I was overwhelmed with so much emotion all at once that I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the familiarity of the hallway, or at the soft feeling underneath my toes as I walked along the plush carpet, (I'd thrown of my pale blue ballet pumps in the limo), causing me to believe I was walking on a fluffy cloud: so all I could do was keep walking towards the grandest stairs I'd ever seen:ever known. Then I took a deep breath and climbed.

In under no time I reached the floor for the dormitories, my feet dragging me along the familiar paths through several corridors until I'd gathered with all my belongings outside our doors. Once there I caught a glimpse at a sign hanging off our dorm door; I smiled faintly at it as I remembered pinning it up last year with the girls. It was Ella's grand idea to hang it up after the many incidents of other pupils walking in and one way or another ending up with electrocuted hair or no eyebrows for many weeks. It states no one to enter under any circumstances unless they wanted to meet Alexis' new multi-Baxter move she'd been working on all year; no one entered without permission ever again after that.

The boxes that I'd been carrying weightlessly, had now seemed to become heavier and so I walked through my door, and past the memories into a bedroom which was still decorated with glittering stars hanging from the ceiling, and night-blue bordering all the walls, creating a serene atmosphere of a beautiful night sky. I placed all my luggage that I'd been carrying onto the white carpet, that was the only thing we hadn't changed throughout our year. I then immediately aimed for my long missed bed and collapsed onto my dark, rich, emerald duvet which presented a night forest scene, the only piece of furniture I'd brought from my first ever home that I'd lived in before I'd ever moved to Gallagher Academy. I lay there, on my bed for what felt like ages, but probably only equaled to a couple of seconds, just taking in the familiar surroundings and dealing with all the happy emotions I'd felt since I'd been pulled up the driveway and into the premises of this wonderful home.

After a while though I decided to return to the ground floor, where hopefully I would find signs of life and reality- most importantly food, as I was starving.

Soon I had found my family: which wasn't very hard as like me they were utterly praying for edible food. I walked in and was greeted by the sight of my family in deep argument over the topic 'why Jamie is no longer allowed in the small village of Augher'; which quite frequently arose, especially when Jamie was being a complete and utter annoying imbecile (which personally I thought was most of the time). I sat down in my normal seat, which just happened to be next to Jamie so I could witness the whole patronizing from my Mom aimed solely at my brother. Right now she was onto the point in the story when Jamie decided to punch one of the locals after he 'supposedly' called him a twat (which I stated after was true, but was met with one of Dads 'stop' looks and I remained quiet on the subject). This fight then lead to him both breaking cover in a very important mission and also becoming banned from the village of Aughor, to which he replied "As if I'd want to come back to a place where they celebrate _cheese_ with _festivals_!" As you can see, my brother is very helpful in these situations. After we explained to him in detail how just because someone calls you a twat doesn't give you you the right to then punch his guts out. Somehow Jamie didn't fully see this though...

I gave up eventually with their one-sided argument and looked towards Carter who was knee deep in the chef's exquisite creme brulee and totally ignoring the whole fiasco of Jamie and his list of places he's banned from. We seemed to have a whole conversation through our body and facial expressions over dinner, and together silently left our parents and Jamie to their on-going argument after we'd finished several helpings of dessert. We slowly walked down the never-ending corridors towards the dorms, and just murmured to each other good night before going our separate ways to bed.

In no time I was under my quilt, exhausted from our day of travelling across the country, I glanced around the room and just thought to myself: I can't wait for my friends to be here. Then fell sound asleep.

* * *

 _ **To answer some questions:**_

 _ **-I don't know how many chapters there are going to be, (sorry)**_

 _ **\- Though I do have a plot all planned out.**_

 _ **\- I don't have a clear update schedule (sorry)**_

 _ **-But I will be updating as much as possible and as soon as I can.**_


	3. Chapter 3- Salty Waves

_**Hi guys. I'm back with a whole new chapter, which I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **P.S I own nothing you recognise as canon...**_

* * *

A couple of weeks later and the feud that had arisen on the first day of arrival between Jamie and our parents was still on-going. Every time I walked into the dining room each morning, it was as if I'd entered through an invisible barrier from a world of peace and harmony into another dimension of anger and dissonance, as I was forever greeted with a loud commotion of shouting; always followed shortly by a sarcastic comment from the brother that, off course, just makes everything better by reciprocating the argument.

Ever since we'd emerged back into this place, Jamie was becoming more and more irritable with every passing day: hour: minute, which just made the condescension from our parents eternally more heated, so much so that both me and Carter would escape to our own little world to avoid not being involved, and just hope that a saviour would come soon to dial everything down to normal- or so that nothing ends up with murder.

So now whenever I strolled in I often just ignored the ruckus, pushing it to the back of my mind and just aimed to join Carter: who was disturbingly quiet since we'd entered this precious home. Over the several weeks we'd been here, he hadn't performed any of his infamous pranks on us at all and spent all of his time barricaded up in the barn trying to perfect the triple flip over. He, like me, was trying not to interrupt their quarrel in fear of riling both mom and dad up, (the pranking (unfortunately) probably wasn't due to the deal we'd made- to which he never agreed).

So, meanwhile at breakfast I'd just sit down beside Carter as silently as possible like a cat and indulge myself in the delicious waffles: the trademark of the Gallagher Academy. Then once I'd finished, totally disregarding the disagreement, I'd leave as sly as I'd entered, following the same path towards my bedroom.

My days now were consumed with filling up all my time, counting down the days until my friends arrived to brighten my mood up. Most of the time though I'd wonder the halls, not noticing any sign of life in sight, all of my focus was on imagining what exciting holidays my friends were on, and compare them (like always) to mine.

Ella was in California, her home state, and would utilize her time lying on the beach soaking up all the sun shiny goodness and the subtle crashing of the salty waves. She was most likely accompanied by her own laptop she'd created in first year. In her first class- it was basically her best friend. She is continually improving it, and as a result is so far from the original design it's become another original: and several others.

While enjoying the scenario of the beach, she'd in all likelihood be calculating the light intensity of the suns beam to see whether or not she could tan and then measure the speed of the waves with her trusty computer. Once completed that (in... we'll say 20 mins- if she was feeling lazy) she'd usually check the background of every civilian who passes by, which she'd justify by saying 'it's just for fun' or 'just warming up' as for Ella it was like warming up, but for anyone else who was not a total freak genius, it would seem like a project that would inevitably never get finished.

Whereas Alexis was currently touring the world with her unique family, while, like normal, flirting with every poor boy who, unfortunately for them, just happened to cross her path. She'd end up sinking her nails into a firm grip on the poor boy, so he couldn't escape no matter how much he tried. Both her and her sister Talia would be stylishly claiming all of Europe while helping their parents collect information- which basically means they turn into messenger birds. However, they would both make the most of every minute they had spare, enjoying the freedom and trying to live in as many moments they could, while still challenging each other in combat.

I saw Alexis several weeks ago, enjoying her tour along the cobbled streets of Amsterdam with a guide she had wrapped around her finger, meanwhile I was put on the duty of tailing a suspect (following grandly after the Chameleon) who had apparently delivered a 'suspicious' package, which was supposedly meant to contain a missing painting from the art gallery, however when opened actually turned out to be a packet of wine gums- but caused many of the agents to spend their evening as high little puppies all rolling about and laughing at the bright blue sky above.

Reminder to self: never eat anything unusual or suspicious in Amsterdam.

Then I'd look at what I'd done over the course of my summer.

The first few weeks included me tailing various suspects for the secret service and trying to scour any information I could from anywhere. Jamie joined me a couple of days in and I found it rather enjoyable as the days weren't accompanied by him being a complete and utter arse. Just me and my brother on missions together, without the hassle of the rest of our family, but then our parents returned from their holiday with Carter and everything returned to normal. With our small fights and rants occurring again; my brother had become an idiot once more. The next couple of weeks were of cross-country drives to visit family, (who were a lot of the time undercover) and Carter having to travel to New-York for a convention while me and Jamie remained in Washington for an 'educational' tour, (we just ordered room service for the whole of the weekend).

However, since then I've spent my time wallowing about the mansion, with no company but my thoughts and nothing of interest to do apart from uncover more secrets within hidden passageways and try to perfect the multi-baxter, which Alexis had been teasing me about all year since she'd created it. Eventually though I'd even managed to achieve that and so was left to count down the days in despair until my friends (who were like extended family) joined me and I wasn't left isolated in, ironically, my home. Occasionally I was able to hold a conversation with human contact when I decided to go hunt down some food in the kitchens, and by now I was on first name basis with every one of the workers (I often got to taste new recipes). Though whenever I met Jamie on the stairs he'd just grunt and ignore me, Carter wouldn't hold a conversation anymore and my parents were too busy unpacking all the boxes we'd brought of its informative contents. So there I was left alone.

The day that I was relieved from my pit of loneliness I was in my bathroom, staring into the mirror at my dirty blonde hair, that limply fell down to my shoulders. It was on a spectre of light to dark blonde, though was somewhere in the middle of being straight and curly creating this somewhat puffiness if ever air dried. I looked back up to the mirror and emerald green eyes stared back at me, though they seemed to of become dull and lifeless over the weeks: full of nothing. Jamie I noticed took mainly after dad, with his dark almost black hair in a styled mess and emerald eyes that glinted with humour. He contained a smirk which was always plastered over his mouth, and a look that suggested he knew more than you did. Whereas Carter was a mixture of both, with light brown hair in a goofy mess, and bright blue eyes that held both mischief and intelligence. He reminded me of the photos of our mom's dad when he was younger, a troublemaker.

Suddenly, I was pulled from my thoughts as my dorm door banged open and soon I was welcomed by the sight of my mom.

"How are you sweetie?" My mom asked in her concerned tone. She was wearing a plain blue sweater and dark blue jeans, with several tears (though seemed to be from actual work and not a style choice).

"Fine." I simply replied. The only answer I tend to reply with no matter what. "How's Jamie today?" I ask her, as to defer the conversation away from me.

"He's the same as he always is. Still his sarcastic, grumpy, annoying self." She seemed to go off, and I was reminded of the child she used to be before us. A teenager who attended this very school, and was just like me. She wasn't always this perfect model figure. "Anyway... speaking of Jamie. He keeps going on about going into Roseville, and at first we said no. But he's starting to aggravate us more daily and so we've decided to let him go. Give us less hassle and hopefully calm down this argument that's been going on. Well we were wondering if you wanted to go out and join him tomorrow. That way you both get to enter reality and civilisation again and-"

"Okay mom. I've got it." I say cutting her babbling off. "And... Yes. I would be happy to join Jamie. And off course keep an eye on him for you." I gave her a look that said 'I know what you were asking'.

She replied with an apologetic expression and replied with "Ok. And thank you. Plus just think you get to spend some quality time with your brother..."

"Yay." I sarcastically replied.

"Enjoy. Now tell me how was your..." and we spent the rest of the evening chatting together; catching up on news that we'd both missed. Eventually though I was getting tired and so she left quietly saying "Goodnight Morgan."

I then settled down into my bed, in anticipation of a new adventure arising tomorrow. I didn't even wonder about my friends.


	4. Chapter 4- Chirping Birds

_**Hey guys sorry it's been so long, but I was on holiday and then our internet went down so I couldn't upload. However, I'm back with a whole new chapter that I hope you'll enjoy...**_

 _ **P.S I don't own anything you recognise as canon...**_

* * *

The next morning I awoke peacefully to the birds chirping merrily outside my window and the suns golden rays beaming through the rich emerald curtains. In this moment I felt a wave of happiness course through my veins all the way to the end of my fingertips and for once over these past couple of days I wasn't focused on counting down the time before my friends arrived and classes started; I was solely taking in the gorgeous day. A day that hopefully was full of something new and not consumed by my lonely body crawling the corridors and searching for the secrets hidden deep within the passageways of Gallagher Academy. Though my joyous mood in that moment soon dissapated as the dorm room door burst open to reveal my brother with a look that could probably kill. A look that contained a mix of such determination and anger: aimed towards me.

"Up." He commanded, as if he was a general, and I only a soldier: beneath him. Well unfortunately for him, I wasn't, and no time soon would I be told what to do by my brother. So I stared back at him with a look that dared him to make me. He continued, "Up. Now." I'd had enough of he thinking he had authority.

"I'm not a dog."

"Of course not. That would be weird if my sister was a dog."

"So you can't command me to do anything."

"I can say what I want: freedom of speech." Not this again. This what he always goes back to. The freedom of speech, which is another thing he uses to defend himself against what happened in Aughor. Unbelievably annoying.

"There's freedom of speech- and then there's just being an idiot." Jamie then decided that talking (or mediation as my mom would often say) wasn't going to help him, so he marched over to my wardrobe and pulled out the first pieces of clothing he found. Which happened to be a christmas sweater, with what I think is a very adorable reindeer and a pair of bright green leggings, which I wore for a mission involving the need to resemble a flower (lets just say I ended up with a very colourful petal hat).

"Here." and threw me the clothes he'd just collected from my closest, "Get changed." Jamie then continued to stare at me, waiting for me to start getting ready, though what he didn't understand was that I wasn't any time soon with him standing there.

"Jamie..." I started," Please leave my room, otherwise I'm not leaving this lovely bed, and you'll have to explain to both mom and dad why I'm not coming with you into Roseville- and I'm pretty sure you know what the response will be." An expression of pure anger crossed his face and he left hurriedly out of my room, wheras my face was smothered in a grin at winning that argument.

Half an hour later, after readjusting my outift (shoving everything back and pulling out skinny jeans and a t-shirt) I was ready. I quickly picked up a waffle from the dining room and then fastracked to the hall where Jamie waited, not impressed at how long it had taken me to get dressed. So much so that he continued to remain in his grumpy attitude all the way to Roseville, meanwhile I was in quite a chipper mood and not even my brother could drag me down.

I tried several times in the van to engage Jamie in a conversation, but he wasn't having any of it and so eventually I gave up, not being bothered to try and bring my brother out of his mood. Instead, I stared out of the car window at the new scenary that greeted me. Everywhere I looked seemed to be tinted with the colour of green, highlighting the vast majority of trees that surrounded us. For some reason I enjoyed all the vegetation though, it made me feel safe and secure in my little home (that wasn't quite so little) and able to escape the realms of the real world that contained all the evils that caused me and my family to enter into the unknown. To prevent those evils from reaching the population. Inside this serene place we were us: just us.

Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime from Jamie's attitude, we arrived in the centre of Roseville. A quaint little town that I've visited only a handful of times in the past when short on supplies or l, ike now, for hints of a population. So I jumped out of the van eagerly, ready for whatever normal adventure greeted me on this beautiful day. Jamie shortly followed though without so much as a word, or a change in expression. It was times like this that I became really annoyed at my brother. His different moods caused me to boil with rage because all I wanted was my real brother, not a moody jerk; which unfortunately for me was what form I was left with today. I woulod've just liked him to acknowledge my presence in this world today, and so I went to start a conversation, though not before: "So, I'll see you in a couple of hours. Bye." Jamie spoke in his usual ever-knowing tone. This took me by surprise, as according to me we were meant to be spending the day together, he hadn't mentioned him doing anything else.

"Uh. Where do you think you're going?" I replied, in a sort of annoyed tone.

"Around. I'm sure you have some 'girl' things you want to do- like shop. So I'll leave you to it."

"And what would you be doing?"

"Doesn't concern you."

"I think it does."

"Well you though wrong."

"I'm here to keep an eye on you."

"That's nice, but I'm the oldest here. I think I can look after myself."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Well-" and just then our argument was interupted by another voice.

"Oh, what a great sight to see a sibling dispute!" And I was pulled from our frenzy to an unfamiliar, yet grinning humourously face. A face of a boy; though a boy who appeared around my brothers age; with the same stance as my brother; the same sort of expression as my brother. In fact he reminded me oddly of my brother and somehow I found myself flicking between the two: confused.

"Hey mate." Jamie said to the stranger, and they both started to do a handshake, while the stranger replied, "Hey." The stranger then stepped back and I was able to take him in.

He had tousled dirty blonde hair that was becoming ever more wind-blown as time went on, thanks to the slight breeze that had just occurred. Suddenly his head whipped round to me and I was stunned into silence by his blue-green eyes, that held a sort of amused glimmer. His mouth began to move and words came out,

"So this must be the infamous Miss Morgan Alyssa Goode." He said, in a mocking gentlemen tone.

"How do you know my name?" As all of a sudden I was pulled from my daydream.

"Well, Jamie here likes to talk a lot- as I'm sure you know, and you just happen to come up a lot." He replied, again in his mock expression.

"So... who are you?" Anxious to know who this strange person Jamie's been talking to me about.

"Well, Sir Nicholas Greenwood at your service."

"What, no middle name?"

Sure, but I'm not one to share that horrific monstrosity with anyone. Even Jamie here doesn't know." And he nodded in the direction of my brother, who had seemed to dissapear from the conversation.

"Yeah. I've been trying for years to get it out of him, but the art of my persuasion skills have never been able to crack his wall to the secret of his middle name." He then turned towards him, "No trust..."and they both laughed. I just shook my head.

"So what is Sir Nicholas doing here?" I asked Jamie. Maybe to Nicholas my tone sounded playful, but my brother knew that underneath was a hint of annoyance and warning at him.

"Well..." I gave him a look that dared him to carry on. But he couldn't, afraid of what ever they were planning to be given up. However, he surely knew that I was training to become a spy and that I could quite easily find out what they were doing, so he should just waste us all some time and effort and confess.

"I'm sure we can trust Miss Morgan here, after what I've heard about her from you." He looked to Jamie then to me, giving me a smile that was full of trouble.

"Fine. You should follow." And so he turned away from me, and walked. Nicholas joined him and a couple moments later I followed, unsure for once what I was getting into.


End file.
